


It was a joke? (¿Era una broma?)

by Ibrahil



Series: Kink 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports, bottom!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tiene una fantasía, Dean quiere cumplirla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a joke? (¿Era una broma?)

It was a joke? (¿Era una broma?)

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Kink:  **Piss!Fic** , Wincest, BJ.

Category: Wincest . Dean/Sam.  


Summary: Sam tiene una fantasía, Dean quiere cumplirla.  


 

 

Todo empezó como una broma, Dean no tiene mucho con lo que fastidiar últimamente a Sam, no después de todo lo que han pasado, y ahora que están en lo que se supone es una relación, Sam se cuida bastante de no soltar burradas. Pero a Dean le encantan esas burradas, y le encanta joderlo por ellas.

Así que una broma, por que Dean estaba aburrido mientras manejaban a Kansas City, a tres días de donde estaban.

\- Asi que…¿Alguna fantasía?  - soltó Dean de repente cuando pararon en un semáforo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sam desviando su mirada de la ventana a su hermano.

\- Una fantasía Sammy, ya sabes una de esas bien sucias que quieras practicar con tu hermano. – explica, moviendo su mano exasperadamente.

\- Uhhh… ¿no? Quiero decir…Dean, lo hago con mi hermano mayor, creo que eso ya entra como fantasía. – dice Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

\- OK…eres un mojigato.

\- ¡No lo soy!

\- ¡Lo eres!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Lo eres!

\- Quiero orinarme en tu rostro… - dice mirando a otro lado, totalmente rojo de vergüenza, con el viento dándole en el rostro por la ventana del impala.

\- ¿Qué? – dice Dean, para luego soltar una carcajada, alta, demasiado ruidosa para Sam. Pero aun así el Impala no pierde un centímetro de la carretera bajo sus ruedas, su hermano es simplemente así de buen conductor.

\- Cállate…no se para que querías que te lo dijera. – gruñe Sam, enfurruñándose en su asiento, como si tuviera siete, pero no tiene siete, tiene treinta años y Dean…pues Dean si parece tener siete.

\- Oh vamos Sammy…es que… - otra carcajada mas, esta es mas aguda y con un poco de tos, por que se ahoga con su propia saliva.

\- No debí decirte un carajo… - vuelve a musitar Sam, aflojando el nudo de su corbata.

\- Vamos Sam…aun no te he dicho que no, ¿cierto? – pregunto Dean con una sonrisa, de esas que a Sam le dan ganas de llenarle de semen.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir? – pregunta, su polla dando un tirón de interés.

\- Quiere decir que lo pensare Sam. – su hermano sonríe, esta vez mas ligeramente, sus ojos fijos en la carretera de nuevo.

Pasan unas diez millas, una gasolinera, donde Dean le trae dos tés fríos que resultan bien refrescantes,  antes de que Dean estacione el Impala a un lado de la carretera, en lo que parece ser un parador para turistas, se baja del auto bajo la curiosa mirada de Sam que se baja para seguirle, no muy lejos ahí un lago y Dean parecer ir en esa dirección.

Sam ve como Dean se sienta en el piso, quitándose su chaqueta y lanzándola a un lado.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Sam, metiendo las manos en su pantalón vaquero. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Cumplir tu fantasía.

Sam se estremece, esto no puede estar pasando.

\- Dean…no tienes…

\- Vamos, sácate la polla. – sonríe, sacándose la camisa y colocándola a un lado, antes de colocarse sobre sus rodillas y sentarse sobre sus talones. – Vamos Sammy…

Sammy jr. esta duro, muuuuy duro, derramando liquido y mojando los bóxers, se puede ver como una mini tienda de campaña en el pantalón de Sam, si es que se le puede llamar “mini” a Sammy jr. La cual es…veinticinco centímetros de carne rodeada de venas que sobresalen de ella de la manera mas obscena. Y si Dean sigue pensando en como se vera la polla de Sammy orinándole va a correrse antes de que lo haga.

\- Dean…lo siento… - dice, y se apura a desabrocharse el pantalón, solo lo suficiente para sacar su polla de su pantalón. Liberándola, dura tal y como Dean la ha imaginado. – Lo siento…

\- Nada que sentir… - susurra Dean antes de abrir la boca.

Las gotas doradas comienzan a caer sobre sus mejillas, recorriendo su cuello, dejando un rastro caliente y un poco salado por lo que Dean puede saborear con el chorro que da directo en su boca, traga, traga cada vez que siente que es demasiado pero aun así no puede evitar que el orine se derrame por la comisuras de sus pecadores labios.

\- Oh joder Dean… - sisea el menor.

Siente como se va vaciando poco a poco, así que alza su polla para que el chorro de directo a la frente de Dean, humedeciendo su cabello y todo su rostro, esta vez si ensuciando el pecho desnudo del mayor, viendo como su orine dorado gotea de los pezones erectos de Dean.

\- Joder… - sisea, metiendo su polla en la boca de Dean.

Se corre en menos de dos minutos, dañando la garganta de su hermano, ligando el sabor de su orine y su semen en la boca de su hermano. Es delicioso ver a Dean asi.

\- Gracias… - susurra, metiendo su polla en su pantalón de nuevo.

Dean solo le da una perezosa sonrisa. Parece por alguna razón, un poco mareado.

-¿ Estas bien? – pregunta Sam un poco preocupado.

\- No Sammy…acabo de correrme con tu polla orinándome y luego cogiéndome la boca…creo que necesito meditar eso.- dice, y suena preocupante, pero el maldito bastardo esta sonriendo.

Luce como algo bueno.

Fin.


End file.
